1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for reproducing the direct sound field and the reverberant sound field heard at a live musical performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that for natural-sounding reproduction of music both the direct and the reverberant sound fields present at a live musical performance must be reproduced in reasonably proper proportions. Some speaker enclosures currently in use utilize separate speakers to reproduce the direct and reverberant sound fields. The invention herein described uses the same speakers to reproduce, in a new way, both the direct and reverberant sound fields, thereby resulting in a potentially lower overall number of speakers and reduction in cost compared to existing designs.